Love- Now and Then
by VK
Summary: A more mellow fic from me. Kunzite/Minako. They broke up seven years ago, will they be wiser this time around? Plz R&R!


"Class dismissed," 27 yr. old Aino Minako said as the bell rang loudly. The students got up and murmurs filled the room. They were all eager to get out of there, after all, it is Friday. Minako smiled to herself as she filed the tests from the last class. 'I remember when I was like that.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Class dismissed," Miruki-sensei said. A 16 yr. old Minako jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Sayonara, Miruki-sensei!" Minako screamed.  
  
"Remember to do your homework! You boyfriend won't be an excuse again!" Minako nodded and ran outside. Running down the street, she waited impatiently for the crowd of male students to pour out of the Archbishop Academy for Boys.  
  
Just then, the bell rang and the crowd burst through the door. Through the many people, she spotted a head of shoulder length, silver hair. Immediately, she ran and through her arms around him. "Kunzite!"  
  
The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, receiving the warm greeting. "Bye, guys," he said with a smile as he waved to his friends. With her arm hooked around his, they walked off happily. The vibe was one of a fairy tale.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She sighed and sat down to her papers. She had a long night ahead of her. All her classes had just taken a fifty-question test. "All right. I'll take you all on at the same time," she encouraged herself as she took out her red pen.  
  
*Hours later*  
  
Minako sighed as she walked down the cold streets of Tokyo. She passed by a little old chapel and smiled. She had so many happy memories there. They still haunted her every night. "Those were the days," she whispered softly as she walked on.  
  
**  
  
Just as she walked down the street, a silver haired man crossed the street towards the chapel. He didn't notice the golden haired woman either. Fate was toying with them. Loosening his scarf around his neck, he stepped into the chapel.  
  
The feeling was there again as he walked down the aisle towards the grand cross at the end. His fingertips brushed passed the mahogany benches and remembered how his lovely bride had walked down the same path. It's been a while since he's been back, but everything still seems the same. Except this time, he was alone.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Should we really be doing this, Kunzite?" she asked with doubt ringing in her clear voice. They stood outside the chapel, waiting for a decision to be made-possibly the most important decision of their lives.  
  
Holding her hands in his, Kunzite turned to face her, his eyes serious. "Do you love me, Minako?"  
  
"You know I do," she said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Then this is right. I don't care what anyone else says. We're not too young. You're finally 18 and the law gives us permission to wed. Our hearts know this is right. Unless, you don't want to be with me." he murmured the last part.  
  
"No! I love you, Kunzite! Let's do this!" Her fiery spirit arose as she saw her lover's eyes falter.  
  
The spark in them recovered at her brilliant smile.  
  
Laughing, they ran into the chapel hand in hand. It seemed quite inappropriate to be so loud in such a holy place, but their spirits just radiated.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. Everything had passed by so fast. All of a sudden, he felt so old although he's only 30. "I do," he whispered silently as he took out a ring from his pocket. He held it gently in his hand, inspecting every curve. "I do."  
  
**  
  
"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Minako said exasperatedly as she entered the coffee shop. She was in need of some, a nice warm cappuccino would do. "Hi, Andrew," she said with a bright smile. Yup, good old Andrew. He'd changed the place from a game center to a coffee shop as he matured.  
  
"Hey, Minako. Tough day?" he said as he poured coffee out of the pot. "Here, the usual." He handed her the cup of warm liquid and she gratefully took it with a smile. She let the cup warm her freezing hands.  
  
"Let's see, over 180 50 question tests to correct. Yea, I'd consider it a tough day," she said jokingly.  
  
"Then would a date with me make the day any better?" he teased with a smile. But he was pretty serious. He'd been asking her out since goodness knows when.  
  
"Don't even go there, Andrew," Mina said. She didn't know why he bothered. He knew everything about her, her past, her present, her feelings. He knew that she still couldn't let go of him.  
  
"All right, all right. Hang on a sec, I have a customer. I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much," he said with a wink. She giggled. She didn't know if she loved it or hated it when he flirted. Her attention went back to her coffee as he walked down to the other end of the counter.  
  
**  
  
Kunzite walked into the coffee shop with a heavy sigh. Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea. It made him remember everything he lost and let go. Sitting down at the end of the counter, he waited for service.  
  
"What can I get you?" a sandy blonde haired man asked.  
  
"A black coffee, please. To go," he made his order short. He wasn't near tired and wanted to explore the rest of "modern" Tokyo. He wanted to see what's changed and what haven't. Maybe he'd even bump into her.  
  
A giggle rang from the other side of the room. It sounded so familiar, so carefree. He looked over to find that the waiter was solicitating with a customer. A very familiar looking customer. Her gold hair tumbled down like a waterfall around her, no restrains. Her clear blue eyes shined as the waiter stated another humorous comment. Her dark brown sweater-duster covered part of her white sweater and dark jeans. It was definitely her. She's changed, but he'd always recognize her.  
  
He struggled internally with himself. 'Should I approach her?' he asked himself. But then, the sandy haired man told another comment, causing her to burst out in sweet laughter. He used to drown in that laughter. But now, she's passed it on for someone else.  
  
'I would've been better off not seeing her again,' he thought to himself as he turned to leave. It's not that he didn't want her to be happy. It's just he couldn't bear the thought of her being with someone else. For one reason or another, he thought she'd wait for him. But she's found another, another man who can take better care of her than he could.  
  
He froze just as he heard an angelic voice call his name.  
  
**  
  
Minako waited for Andrew to return. "I know you just missed me so much you could die," he said dramatically when he returned.  
  
She laughed. He had horrible acting skills and they both knew it. "Yea. I was just going to get that cheap, plastic knife over there and stab myself if you hadn't return. You saved me!" she played along. She may as well relax. Tension was for work. Now is her free time.  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of my cheap plastic knives. They'll feel offended," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh no, anything but that," she said again with a laugh. Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement from the other end of the counter.  
  
Silver hair, that same silver hair. It had to be him. No one else had hair like him. He even had the same broad, tall frame. "Kunzite?" she called out to him. She didn't know if that was the right thing to do. But although she's matured, she couldn't get rid of the habit of thinking before speaking.  
  
The man turned around and his steel gray eyes broke through walls of emotions in her heart. It really was him. She didn't know if she wanted it to be him or not. All she knew was that the man she'd dreamed of for every night for the past 7 years was standing before her.  
  
"That's Kunzite?" Andrew said beside her. She barely remembered he's still there. Slowly, she got up from her seat and walked towards him. She seemed not even able to move, walking ever so slowly. Andrew just stood, watching the love of his life slip away from him. He turned away, knowing this is right for her. In fact, he knew she was never his in the beginning. "Go for it, Minako. This way, you'll always be perfect in my heart," he whispered softly, making sure no one heard him as he turned back and took his place as part of the audience.  
  
Shaking, she reached a hand up to touch his face, making sure he wasn't just another apparition. No, he was warm and his face turned to kiss the palm of her hand. Quickly, she pulled her hand away, using both of them to cover her mouth as she gasped. Not knowing what to do, they both stood.  
  
Kunzite, still struggling, decided to do what he'd wanted to do for a long time, he pulled her into his embrace. "I've missed you, he whispered harshly in her hair. She nodded as tears began to soak the shoulder of his coat. She pulled away first, smiling as she faced him.  
  
"I'm uh... sorry about that," she said between sniffs. Kunzite stared at her with her puffy red eyes. He realized that they were causing a spectacle and decided to continue this somewhere else.  
  
Andrew watched as they walked out hand in hand. He'd decided, it's the last time he'll ever see Aino Minako again. He snapped out of his trance when a auburn haired girl bumped into him. "I'm so sorry," she said as their eyes met. She held out her hand with a smile, "I'm Kino Makoto. I'm new in town. It's nice to meet you." With a smile, he offered his hand.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Minako asked as they walked through the park.  
  
"Business trip," he said quietly.  
  
"Figures. How long are you staying this time? You're still in the same company? They've gotten quite big," she said with a smile. She remembered how he was always off to work during their marriage. He'd always say he's doing this for them.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. And yes, I'm still in the same company that you despised so much. So, are you still modeling for that designer uh." he said as he tried to remember her name.  
  
"Meiou Setsuna. And no, I'm a high school English teacher now. Miruki- sensei is the principal now. Didn't see that coming now, didn't you?" she said with a smile. He looked at her, she was surely pretty enough to stay in the modeling business.  
  
"No, not really. You, a school teacher. I guess anything's possible," he said. She playfully hit him on his forearm. They walked in silence for a few minutes, debating what to say in their minds. "I've wanted to ask you something for a long time. What happened?" They both stopped and faced each other. Kunzite stared intensively at Minako, but her gaze remained on the ground.  
  
She looked up at him again, thinking of an answer to that question. "Well, I left and. you didn't chase after me."  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me to." he said as they both drifted off to a memory.  
  
*AN: Parent Trap lines! Don't sue!*'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I hate this! I hate this!" Minako screamed as she jumped up and down. She threw all the clothes from her husband's suitcase onto the floor. Enraged, he looked up at her with his stormy eyes.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" he yelled.  
  
"Yes! I hate it! You're never here anymore! Is your job more important than me?" she screamed.  
  
He didn't reply. Right now, his career is the most important thing in his life. At his reaction, Minako's mouth hung open. She screamed in pain as she stormed out the tiny apartment.  
  
After she left, he realized how wrong he'd been. Everything he did was for her. He gave up his education for her, he worked so hard to give her a better life. But now, what could he do? She could be anywhere. He sank to the floor with despair, sobbing as his world shattered around him.  
  
Days later, he received the divorce paper by mail. Right there was her signature. She couldn't even see him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"It doesn't matter now. It's in the past," Minako said with a smile and broke the silence. "I was young and naïve then."  
  
"I should've been more understanding. But I just want you to know one thing that I should've said seven years ago. I love you, and I always will. Everything I did was for you." He whispered as he looked at her.  
  
Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held out her arms again for a hug. "I love you too," she whispered beside his ear.  
  
They finally broke apart after several minutes. "So, what now?" he asked. "Tomorrow I have to leave," he said.  
  
"I know. It's getting late, I still have a class to teach tomorrow morning. It's nice seeing you again, bye!" she ran off. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't bear losing him again and she knew if she stayed there, she wouldn't be able to let him go.  
  
**  
  
Kunzite entered the airport with his luggages in his hands. This visit had been like a dream. Everything he'd ever dreamed of happened, but like all dreams, he must wake up. "Flight 520 for London is boarding now, please enter through gate 8." The announcer said through the static noise. Picking up his luggage, he walked towards the gate.  
  
**  
  
Minako couldn't think of anything else. Everything happened too quickly and this time, he's leaving. She smiled bitterly to herself. "Good morning, class," she said drearily.  
  
"Good morning, Aino-sensei," the class replied in unison.  
  
"You all did fairly well on the tests yesterday, I was overall quite pleased. But on the essays you really should be able to improve. This is an honors class and I expect much more. Try harder next time on the essays. But I'm impressed by the improvement in this class. You all did a good job," she said as she began to pass back the papers.  
  
"Even me, Aino-sensei?" a voice came from the door. The entire class turned to the doorframe and there stood a tall, silver-haired man. Minako froze, not believing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, especially you, Kunzite-san," she said, teary-eyed and threw her arms around his neck, test papers scattering on the floor. The class cheered for their beloved teacher.  
  
"Aino-san!" a voice gasped from behind them. In the hallway stood the principal herself. "Your boyfriend won't be an excuse again. Didn't I say that a years ago?"  
  
"Gomen nesai, Miruki-san. I'll get out of here so I won't distract the class again."  
  
"Yes, you better leave. And you also, Aino-san, I'm subbing for this class today," Miruki passed by them to retrieve the papers from the floor.  
  
With a surprised look, Minako and Kunzite stared at each other for a second. Within a second, Minako jumped into his arms again, just like she did 7 years ago when they walked out of the tiny chapel.  
  
Only a fool would make the same mistake twice, and love has made them wiser. 


End file.
